Calvin and Hobbes III:Double Trouble
Calvin and Hobbes III:Double Trouble is the third movie in the Calvin and Hobbes Movie saga. It follows Calvin and Hobbes as they get kidnapped while Rupert and Earl take over the world. Cast *Jackson Kelley as Calvin/Spaceman Spiff/Stupendous Man/Tracer Bullet *Taika Waititi as Hobbes *Bill Hader as Dad *Elizabeth Banks as Mom *Kevin Smith as Socrates *Griffin Gluck as Andy *Ty Burrell as Sherman *Jim Carrey as Chill *Bryan Cranston as Rupert *Nicholas Hoult as Earl *Danny McBride as John Chill *Jay Baruchel as Nick *Hank Azaria as Dr. Brainstorm *Tom Cruise as Jack *Greg Kinnear as Uncle Max *Katie Holmes as Aunt Sydney *Jacob Tramblay as Terry *Noah Jupe as Mark *Olivia Munn as Mother Brainstorm *Zoey Deutch as Sheila Brainstorm *Kurt Russell as Captain Rumple Plot The movie opens with John Chill (Danny McBride) reading a book in the Iran desert. His cohort, Nick (Jay Baruchel) comes and delivers mail to him. Chill (Jim Carrey) runs over angrily and demands to know who put eggs in his helmet. Nick has a talk with him and Chill runs off. Elsewhere, Mom (Elizabeth Banks) calls Calvin (Jackson Kelley) to go to the museum. He teleports Andy (Griffin Gluck), Socrates (Ryan Stiles), and Sherman (Ty Burrell) into the car. Calvin reveals he has a big announcement but will reveal it later. Socrates desperately wants to know, but Calvin won't tell him. At the gift shop, Calvin reveals he will be celebrating his first birthday in 34 years. On Planet Zok, Rupert (Bryan Cranston) concocts a plan to destroy Calvin. Socrates is planning for Calvin's party, but Calvin denies all his plans and decides to stick with his parents plans. Meanwhile, Dr. Brainstorm (Tom Cruise) and Jack (Taylor Lautner) are interacting with their fans from the last film. Later, Socrates has collected all the posters he put up for Calvin's party. But he forgets to take down one, leaving Chill to find it, and he drives off. Socrates conks out on Calvin's bed. Then Mom comes in and tells Calvin to interact with the guests. Calvin is overjoyed when he hears Uncle Max's (Greg Kinnear) voice downstairs. Then Aunt Sydney (Katie Holmes) visits with her two boys, Terry (Jacob Tremblay) and Mark (Noah Jupe), who berate and tease Calvin. Calvin and Hobbes leave, but then are countered by Chill who kidnaps them. Mom, worried about Calvin, calls Andy and asks if he is at his house. Andy says no, and he and Sherman call MTM, who informs them Calvin and Hobbes are not at home. Meanwhile, Calvin and Hobbes sit in the backseat of Chill's car, terrified. Then a Big Mac wrapper teleports away. It is MTM, who has a little bit of teleporter trouble. Chill's car pulls up to an abandoned shack. MTM transports a padlock away. Then he teleports a whole bunch of items from the shack, and Socrates wakes up. Sherman looks at some security cameras and they all see the kidnapper taking Calvin and Hobbes. Chill gives Calvin and Hobbes a fake name of Nick. Jack is sitting bored, and then Mother Brainstorm (Olivia Munn) shows up with Sheila (Zoey Deutch) and Jacqueline (AnnaSophia Robb). Dr. Brainstorm is giving his fans a tour. Mother Brainstorm crashes the tour and embarasses Dr. Brainstorm. Meanwhile, a policewoman is questioning Mom and Dad. Andy, Sherman, and Socrates spy on them, and decide to help the police. Then they see an alien spaceship. It is revealed it is Rupert's. Andy, Sherman, and Socrates are teleported into Rupert's ship, and then they go to Zok. Production After Calvin and Hobbes II:Lost at Sea's great success,Adam McKay left the saga,leaving Greg Mottola from Superbad to take over the director's chair. The first casting was when Jackson Kelley confirmed he was returning as Calvin, and then the rest of the cast was announced. Danny McBride announced he was reprising his role as John Chill, and Jim Carrey joined the cast as an antihero. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, Calvin and Hobbes III: Double Trouble has a 76% on Rotten Tomatoes, with the consensus being "Calvin and Hobbes III: Double Trouble is not as good as the previous installments, but its all-star cast, amazing plot, and hilarious comedy makes it a good watch. Category:Calvin and Hobbes Movie Saga Category:Movies